


La sombra del murciélago

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el segundo puesto [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sirius dejó caer que le había contado a Quejicus como entrar en la Casa de los Gritos había esperado que James pusiera el grito en el cielo, que se levantara y fuera a salvarle el pellejo. Pero, para bien o para mal, no lo hizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La broma asesina (1975)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la JotaKá. 
> 
> Para la comunidad **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** , el reto **La maldición del de abajo**. Mi prompt era (tuneándolo un poco): _“¿qué hubiera pasado si James no le hubiera salvado la vida a Snape y Remus se lo hubiera cargado mientras estaba transformado?”_. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a LadyMelara por su ayuda en la disección del What if… y a **Lilith** por su inestimable beteo ;) Además, para los más observadores, hay bastantes guiños a cómics a lo largo de los capítulos. No podría ser un What if… sin tenerlos xD

_El mayor crimen está ahora, no en los que matan, sino en los que no matan pero dejan matar_.

― José Ortega y Gasset

Sirius Black, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y de porte elegante, se dejó caer con gracia sobre una de las butacas al lado de dos de sus mejores amigos (uno alto, de cabello alborotado y gafas y el otro bajito, con el cabello pajizo y los ojos azules), con las piernas apoyadas en el reposabrazos.

― ¿Dónde te habías metido, Canuto?― preguntó James bajando una de las cartas de su mano.

― Pues no lo adivinarías ni en un millón de años― se ufanó mientras hacía dar vueltas a su varita.

― ¿Molestando a Quejicus?― aventuró mientras esperaba que Peter hiciera su jugada.

― Oh, sí― Peter rió levemente mientras reorganizaba las cartas de su mano―. Veréis― giró sobre sí mismo y se inclinó, como si fuera a contarles un gran secreto―, ese idiota estaba metiendo su enorme narizota otra vez en el asunto de Remus y dejé caer…

― Colagusano, como no juegues una carta ya te van a explotar en las manos― se quejó James echándole una ojeada a las suyas.

― Si, si― jadeó Peter eligiendo una y dejándola en la mesa con un pequeño aspaviento, como si temiera que fuera a explotarle en la mano.

― Bueno, lo dicho, que le dejé caer como llegar al túnel del Sauce Boxeador.

James se quedó muy quieto, como evaluando su mano: ― ¿Qué has hecho qué?― murmuró levantando su vista y clavándola en los ojos grises de Sirius.

― ¿Le he dicho a Snape como se va a la Casa de los Gritos?― aventuró Sirius, temiendo una mala reacción de su amigo.

― Canuto, ¡es la mejor broma del mundo! ¡Así aprenderá a no meter las narices donde no le llaman!― dejó con fuerza una carta sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Peter―. Roba tres.

― ¿A que sí? Seguro que se mea en los pantalones en cuanto lo vea― asintió Sirius esbozando una sonrisita brabucona mientras se desperezaba.

― ¡De eso nada!― Peter dejó caer una carta y sonrió―: Robas _tú_ seis.

James fulminó con la mirada a Peter antes de coger un puñado de cartas del montón.

― ¿Vamos a bajar a ver cómo huye?

― Eso ni se pregunta, Cornamenta.

James comprobó su mano y luego miró a Peter. Las dejó en la mesa con un suspiro molesto.

― Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Nos echamos otra antes de bajar? ¿Juegas tú, Sirius?

― Si, cla…― pero no llegaron a echar otra partida. Peter había cogido las cartas de la mesa para barajarlas y le habían explotado en la cara―. Colagusano, deja el maquillaje para las mujeres.

James rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo, pero cuando Peter palideció se obligó a ponerse serio.

― ¿Estás bien, Colagusano?― preguntó pasando la mano por delante de su cara.

― Parece como ido― señaló Sirius.

― ¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?

― Oh, sí. Vencido por el Snap Explosivo. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas para ligar…

― Venga, Peter, arriba― James se levantó y tiró de él. Peter trastabilló pero se mantuvo en pie―. Vamos. Podemos decir que salvó a un Hufflepuff de primero de unos fuegos artificiales que se había vuelto loco.

― Será todo un héroe― ironizó Sirius, pero aun así ayudó a llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

~X~

Antes de llevar a Peter a la enfermería, Sirius había dado un salto por su habitación para coger la capa de invisibilidad de James y así no tener que volver después. En cuanto lo dejaron allí (la jovencita Madam Pomfrey había puesto el grito en el cielo, hablando de fuegos artificiales ilegales), ambos se ocultaron bajo los pliegues de la capa y salieron a los terrenos del castillo.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Snape, deslizándose dentro del Sauce Boxeador. Ambos muchachos sonrieron de pura anticipación y apresuraron el paso. Querían estar bien cerca cuando Snape saliera corriendo. Sería algo digno de contar a sus nietos.

Se sentaron en una ladera desde donde tenían una buena visión del camino de la entrada secreta a la Casa de los Gritos, muy juntos. El frío de diciembre invitaba a quedarse en el castillo con una bebida caliente, pero ninguno de los dos se pensaba perder a Snape corriendo como si la vida le dependiera de aquello.

― Oye― murmuró James algo nervioso al cabo de un rato―, ¿no crees que está tardando demasiado? Debería haber vuelto hace un rato.

Sirius miró su reloj con tranquilidad y negó con la cabeza.

― No te preocupes, todavía es pronto. Seguro que su grasiento pelo se le ha enredado a una raíz y se ha quedado atascado.

Aunque la explicación no acabó de convencer a James, éste asintió y miró al frente.

― ¿Sabes? Es más divertido cuando nos vamos al bosque.

― Aún es pronto― respondió un poco irritado Sirius, mientras intentaba no temblar demasiado―. Luego iremos.

A medida que los minutos pasaban James se ponía más y más nervioso. Al principio comenzó con un pequeño tic de los dedos, luego a mover la pierna a un ritmo inconcluso para, finalmente, levantarse y dar vueltas como si se tratara de un león enjaulado.

― ¡Está tardando demasiado!― gritó al vacío, puesto que Sirius seguía bajo la capa de invisibilidad, adormilado.

― Cálmate, Cornamenta, no va a pasar nada. Dale un rato más.

― Eso dijiste hace una hora― reclamó.

― Hogsmeade está lejos― le restó importancia.

― Dos minutos más― jadeó James―. Si en dos minutos no ha salido voy a buscarle.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

~X~

A pesar de que Sirius no quería, acabó siguiendo a James. Solo por si acaso, porque tenía claro que Snape estaba bien, que se lo encontrarían de camino a la Casa de los Gritos. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de aparentar tranquilidad, empezaba a sentir un extraño sudor frío que se iba adueñando de él.

― Joder― susurró James al encontrarse llegar a la entrada.

― ¿No puede ser que ya haya vuelto al castillo?― murmuró Sirius a su espalda, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño―. Yo estoy seguro de que me he quedado dormido.

Un suave gemido llegó hasta sus oídos.

― Transfórmate.

― ¿Qué?― susurró algo histérico Sirius.

― Que te transformes, _tenemos_ que sacarlo de ahí dentro. Yo abriré la trampilla― James lo miró fijamente. Estaba pálido y tenía la mirada desenfocada. Sirius solo atinó a asentir.

Un segundo después se abrió la puerta y entró por ella un perro negro muy grande. Un ciervo le siguió, haciendo complicadas maniobras para traspasar su cornamenta por la puerta. Ambos siguieron los suaves gemidos que les condujeron a la habitación del segundo piso de la que provenía el ruido. Sus pasos, sobre todo los del ciervo, resonaban en la vieja madera, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que se esperaban, nada les preparó para lo que vieron. Severus Snape tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, el estómago abierto y gimoteando. Sobre él había un gran lobo pardo, con el hocico manchado de sangre.

El perro bajó las orejas y dio un paso atrás, asqueado. El olor a sangre le subía por las fosas nasales y se le clavaba en el cerebro, produciéndole escalofríos. El ciervo, por su parte, no lo dudó. Cogió carrerilla y embistió al lobo contra una pared, aprisionándolo con su cornamenta. El lobo mordisqueó el aire, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el ciervo, pero tenía la batalla perdida de antemano.

― Auuuuuuu― gruñó el lobo, haciendo que por fin despertara el perro.

Algo más decidido clavó sus dientes alrededor del cuello de la túnica de Snape y tiró de él. Tiró de él hasta que llegaron a la planta baja, atravesando el pasadizo secreto e, incluso, cuando los gemidos del lobo dejaron de oírse. Lo arrastró hasta salir del túnel y solo entonces volvió a tomar su forma humana.

Sirius rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica su varita. A sus pies Snape solo gemía, con la mirada perdida y el estómago abierto.

― ¡ _Episkey_!― musitó apuntándolo con la varita. Un rayo blanquecino golpeó su pecho pero nada ocurrió―. ¡ _Episkey, Episkey_!

Nada, absolutamente nada pasó. Snape seguía desangrándose lentamente. Sirius miró hacia el sauce más asustado de lo que nunca lo había estado. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho.

No podía llevar a Snape a la enfermería y abandonar allí a James.

No podía dejar morir a Snape por esperar a James.

Se quedó allí anclado, paralizado, hasta que James salió por el hueco del sauce, pálido como un muerto.

― ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?― jadeó corriendo hacia él.

― Yo…

― ¿Ha dicho algo?― James bajó la mirada.

― Se está muriendo― Sirius evitó mirarlo.

― ¡ _Locomotor Snape_!― exclamó James apuntándolo con su varita―. Venga, vamos, coge tú mi capa.

Sirius asintió como pudo.

~X~

Peter había pasado la noche en la enfermería. Había protestado, gruñido e intentado escabullirse, pero la enfermera Pomfrey se lo había evitado en cada ocasión y al final le había amenazado con castigarlo todo un mes si no se quedaba quieto y pasaba una noche tranquila. Lo que más rabia le había dado a Peter antes de caer profundamente dormido había sido que él también quería ver a Snape meándose en los pantalones.

Cuando abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente en seguida supo que algo no iba bien. La enfermería por las mañana era un sitio tranquilo, hasta primera hora de clase no empezaban a llegar alumnos que se intentaban saltar su asignatura más odiada. Pero aquella mañana (o más bien madrugada) la enfermería del colegio tenía _vida_ propia.

Alguien hablaba en susurros y se oía el hondear de capas y pasos apresurados. Con un pequeño bostezo, Peter se incorporó y sacó la cabeza por el biombo de su cama. Justo en aquel momento pasaba por delante de la profesora McGonagall vestida con una bata de cuadrados. A su lado iba una mujer un poco fea y muy delgada, pálida como un muerto.

― Profesora― susurró, la mujer dio un pequeño salto y le miró. Tenía los ojos acuosos y una expresión asustada en sus facciones.

― Señor Pettegrew, ¿qué haces aquí?― susurró ella en tono urgente.

― Tuve un accidente con unos productos de broma― le quitó importancia, usando la coartado que había creado James para él―. ¿Ha pasado algo?

La mujer que la acompañaba rompió a llorar y la profesora McGonagall pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

― Vamos, Eileen te llevaré a verlo. Pettegrew no te muevas de aquí.

Peter asintió y se quedó en el sitio, de pie, asomando estúpidamente su cabeza por las cortinas. Nervioso, pasó su peso de una pierna a otra, hasta que llegó la profesora de nuevo.

― Profesora, ¿qué ha pasado?― preguntó nervioso con un hilillo de voz.

― Ha habido un accidente― respondió la profesora con voz neutra―. Un alumno ha salido muy gravemente herido, señor Pettegrew. Te aconsejo que si no tiene nad…

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién?― le cortó abriendo mucho los ojos. Solo podía pensar que era luna llena y que James y Sirius habían salido con Remus, que era un hombre lobo―. ¿James y Sirius están bien?

La profesora McGonagall arqueó las cejas.

― ¿Cómo sabes?― negó la cabeza y suspiró―. Vuelve a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Pettegrew. El Profesor Dumbledore te llamará si necesitamos hablar contigo.

― ¿Pero están…?

― Sí, ellos están bien.

Peter sintió un profundo alivio, a pesar que de fondo no dejaba de oír los lamentos de una mujer.

~X~

Era Navidad y Lily había decidido pasar aquellas fiestas con su familia. Y es que no estaba de humor para quedarse en Hogwarts: Potter y sus secuaces habían decidido quedarse en vacaciones y eso significaba, categóricamente, que Lily iría a visitar a sus padres.

Y no estaba del todo mal. Si, puede que no hubiera nada de magia, pero a cambio su madre preparaba su desayuno favorito y su padre le traía las revistas que le gustaban a la cama. Ventajas de ser la hija a la que nunca veían, pensó mientras se cepillaba su larga cabellera roja.

― ¡Lily!― chilló Petunia desde la planta baja―. Date prisa, ¡he quedado con Vernon para darnos nuestros regalos de Navidad y no voy a llegar tarde porque tú estás haciendo esas cosas… raras!

Lily suspiró, se colocó el cabello por detrás de las orejas y asintió satisfecha, antes de bajar a desayunar. El olor a chocolate caliente invadía la cocina.

― ¡Feliz Navidad!― exclamó entrando en la cocina.

Sus padres le devolvieron el saludo, pero su hermana mayor arqueó una ceja y dijo burlona.

― No sabía que los de vuestra clase celebrarais el nacimiento del hijo de Dios. Como os condenó a todos a la hoguera…

― Tuney― advirtió su padre con el periódico sobre las rodillas, Petunia ronroneó obediente pero, cuando se aseguró que nadie miraba, sacó su lengua en un gesto claramente despectivo.

― ¿Y qué tal tu novio? Mmm, ¿Vernon?― preguntó amablemente Lily, intentando mantener una conversación civilizada. Su hermana había ido a estudiar a Londres mecanografía y allí había conocido a un chico del que no había parado de hablar en todas las vacaciones de Navidad.

― Pues bien― respondió Petunia alisando su servilleta―. Me ha dicho que me va a llevar a la playa en Pascua.

― ¿Si? Tuney eso es maravilloso― comentó su madre, dejando un plato de gofres sobre la mesa―. Acuérdate de traernos algún regalito.

Petunia asintió orgullosa.

― Lily, cariño, ha llegado el correo― el señor Evans señaló por encima del periódico y Lily pudo ver como llegaba la lechuza con la edición matinal del Profeta.

Sin muchas ganas, Lily se levantó, depositó el pago en una bolsita que llevaba en la pata el ave y desenrolló el periódico mientras Petunia hacía un ruidito despectivo a sus espaldas.

En alargadas letras cambiantes rezaba: “ASESINATO EN HOGWARTS” y justo debajo: “La junta escolar ha solicitado la dimisión del director Albus Dumbledore tras el asesinato la pasada noche de un alumno del colegio. Más información de las páginas 4 a 9”.

― ¿Qué?― farfulló Lily buscando la página que debía ser―. No― repitió con voz queda, al pasar los ojos por el artículo. El nombre del que era su mejor amigo brillaba antes sus ojos.

Severus Snape había fallecido.

 


	2. Capítulo 2: Ha comenzado el reclutamiento. Parte I (1978)

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad._

― Víctor Hugo

― Entonces― dijo la mujer inclinándose hacia el caldero y mirándolo con ojo inexperto―, ¿estás segura de que este caldero me irá bien con pociones de tipo, em… _amoroso_?

― No, como ya le he dicho le recomiendo el de latón tamaño 1― respondió Lily perdiendo la paciencia y cruzándose de brazos.

― Pero es que el de latón es más caro― se quejó la bruja mirando los precios―. No puede haber tanta diferencia. Solo es un filtro de amor. Creo que sí, definitivamente me llevaré el de peltre.

Lily asintió con desgana y se fue al almacén. Era un lugar pequeño y oscuro, lleno de calderos de procedencias ilícitas e ingredientes peligrosos. Escogió uno de peltre en especial mal estado, ennegrecido por el uso y con el culo algo carcomido, y volvió con él.

― Sí, sí, ése quiero― dijo la mujer asintiendo al ver el que le enseñaba―. Me recuerda a mi viejo caldero, de cuando iba a Hogwarts.

Lily la miró durante un par de segundos y se mordió el labio, algo nerviosa, antes de preguntarle a bocajarro: ― ¿Sabe que si la prepara incorrectamente puede envenenar al que la beba, verdad? Hay un señor a la vuelta de la esquina que las deja tiradas de precio.

― No te preocupes, jovencita, sé lo que me hago― Lily lo dudaba, pero no insistió.

― ¿Desea algo más?― la bruja negó con la cabeza suavemente―. Son diez galeones.

― ¡Diez!― se escandalizó la mujer. Lily había visto la pantomima demasiadas veces como para que se sintiera tentada a caer en ella―. Está hecho un desastre, niña. Y por cinco más podría comprarme uno nuevecito en la tienda de Potage.

― Puede pagarlos o irse a Potage y pagar quince galeones por un caldero que solo va a usar una vez. A mí me da igual― Lily se cruzó de brazos con despreocupación y la bruja gruñó, se mordió el labio, tiró de uno de los rizos y finalmente abrió su pequeña cartera y dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador.

― ¡Con ese humor nunca conseguirás marido!― se burló saliendo por la puerta de la tiendecita.

Irónico, pensó Lily mientras contaba el dinero y lo guardaba pulcramente en la caja registradora, que diga algo así una mujer que necesita un filtro del amor.

La puerta del pequeño local volvió a abrirse y entró un hombre de pelo negro y encrespado, algo enclenque. La primera vez que Lily lo vio se pegó el susto de su vida. Acababa de empezar a trabajar en la pequeña tienda de artículos de ocasión “Edna’s” y su primer pensamiento fue que quería robar la caja. ¿Cómo podría haber adivinado que aquel hombrecillo era el hijo de la dueña del negocio?

― ¿Qué tal está la chica más guapa del Callejón Knockturn?― saludó alegremente.

― Cierra la puerta, Mael, anda― pidió Lily mientras apuntaba pulcramente en un trozo de pergamino “Caldero de peltre tamaño 1, Sra. Moira Smult ―> Poción amorosa”.

― ¿Qué tal el día, muchas ventas? – preguntó cambiando el cartelito a “cerrado”.

― ¿La verdad? A parte de la loca esa, nada. Y verás cómo vuelve a reclamar cualquier tontería.

Mael sonrió, con sus dientes amarillentos, y asintió: ― Verás, he conseguido algo que quizá te interese. Es un libro.

Los ojos de Lily refulgieron de pura anticipación, pero aparte de eso no demostró ninguna emoción: ― No sé. El último libro que me prometiste que me interesaría era un poco… como decirlo, ¿decepcionante?

― Oh, vamos, Lily. Este es bueno, de verdad. Te lo juro― metió la mano por su capa y sacó un volumen ajado, forrado en piel y con las letras impresas en fuego―. Es piel humana, de verdad.

Lily arrugó el ceño, algo asqueada: ― ¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas siempre tan…? A ver, déjamelo ver.

― Ah, ah. Ya sabes las reglas. Si lo quieres ver tienes que comprarlo― replicó él apartando el libro de su alcance.

Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus finísimas cejas pelirrojas.

― Sabes que no es justo, Mael. Mira lo que me vendiste la última vez. ¡Y me costó cincuenta galeones!

― Vale, vale― accedió el hombre, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia―. Digamos que te digo de qué trata. Habla de Horrocruxes.

― ¿De qué?

― Oh, si quieres saberlo tendrás que comprarme el libro. Sabes que si te lo traigo a ti antes es por la gran amistad que nos procesamos. Cien galeones y es tuyo.

― Eres un estafador. Esa es toda mi paga de la semana― se quejó Lily imperturbable―. Los tenderos también tenemos que comer. Déjalo en cincuenta.

― Noventa― replicó rápidamente Mael.

― Cincuenta― repitió Lily.

― Ochenta y es mi última oferta. Es auténtica piel humana― pasó sus dedos enguantados por la tapa del libro, como deleitándose.

― Está…

Pero Lily no llegó a terminar la frase. El móvil que tenían a la entrada sonó, indicándole que alguien había abierto la puerta. Mael escondió rápidamente el libro y gruñó: ― Está cerrado, vuelva mañana.

― Oh, precisamente por eso vengo― el hombre, un encapuchado larguirucho, mostró su rostro. Lily tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo.

― ¡Profesor Dumbledore!― jadeó.

― ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!― exclamó Mael dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y sacando su varita.

― Querida Lily, creo que profesor ya no se ajusta a mi situación personal― respondió Dumbledore. Hacía años que no lo veía, desde la muerte de Severus. Había leído en el Profeta que el Ministerio lo había llamado para juzgarlo por un crimen de responsabilidad civil.

Una cita a la que nunca había asistido.

― Forajido Dumbledore le pega más― se burló Mael enseñando los dientes.

― Siempre fuiste muy ocurrente, señor Belon― replicó el profesor sin inmutarse―. Quería hablar contigo, Lily. A solas, a ser posible.

Lily parpadeó algo confusa. No tenía muy claro si tenía algo que hablar con el antiguo director del colegio: por su culpa había muerto Severus. Y Severus había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de memoria y eso dolía. Dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero había algo en su mirada…

― Mael, mañana hablamos― dijo con tono férreo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? Este es mi local y estábamos en medio de una transacción― protestó―. Deberías darme las gracias de que no llame a alguien del cuerpo de aurores.

― Te pagaré cien― ofreció Lily―. Si te vas ahora te pagaré cien, no creo que nadie te ofrezca un trato tan bueno por un libro forrado en piel de _cerdo_.

Los ojos de Mael brillaron con codicia y asintió: ― Nos vemos mañana, preciosa. Dumbledore.

― Hasta otra, señor Belon.

Lily guardó el pergamino en el que llevaba el registro de las compraventas (un método para que los aurores te dejaran más o menos tranquilo: ellos preguntaban y tú les dabas toda la información de la que disponías y no había necesidad ni de amenazas ni de registros inoportunos) y esperó pacientemente a que Dumbledore decidiera comenzar a hablar. El antiguo director de Hogwarts ojeó la tienda, los calderos expuestos y algunos de los libros que se amontonaban polvorientos en una de las estanterías.

― Tiene que ser un libro muy valioso para que estés dispuesta a pagar tanto― comentó el hombre sonriendo un poco.

― ¿Qué quieres, Dumbledore?― Lily se cruzó de brazos con expresión amenazante. Podía sentir curiosidad de lo que fuera a decir el hombre. Pero no por ello iba a olvidar a Severus. Nunca.

― Siempre te imaginé con una gran carrera, no en una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Knockturn― comentó cogiendo uno de los libros de la estantería―: Mil maneras de envenenar a tus enemigos, debe de ser un éxito de ventas.

― Pues es lo que hay― replicó fríamente, levantando un poco la barbilla.

― No te estoy criticando, Lily― repuso Dumbledore ojeando el libro―. Te estoy ofreciendo otro trabajo. Será muy peligroso, además de que las pagas y el horario serán horribles. Pero te aseguro una cosa: si decides aceptarlo jamás te arrepentirás.

Lily frunció el ceño, desconfiada: ― ¿De qué se trata? No será nada ilegal, ¿verdad?

― Estoy organizando un ejército― dijo con simplicidad Dumbledore―. Un ejército para enfrentarse a Voldemort― Lily hizo una mueca ante la mención del nombre―. ¿Qué me dices?

Lily miró a su alrededor, a la pequeña tiendecita de Edna Belon y suspiró. La verdad es que no quería quedarse toda la vida allí y no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar nada mejor. Siempre que se había presentado a entrevistas había recibido evasivas varias. Los propietarios de las tiendas temían que atacaran sus negocios por contratar a nacidos de muggles y sus EXTASIS no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para aspirar a nada mejor.

― Está bien― aceptó Lily echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

― Bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix― respondió simplemente Dumbledore, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

~X~

Remus Lupin levantó con desánimo la tapa del contenedor y tiró la bolsa de basura con un gesto simple. Pasó durante un único segundo su vista por el cielo estrellado― solo una semana más, se dijo― y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su apartamento.

Las cosas no le habían ido bien a Remus. Siempre había sabido que tendría problemas en el mundo mágico. Probablemente, había pensado, le costaría encontrar un trabajo. Incluso, había pensado que si alguna vez sus vecinos descubrían su secreto iba a estar muy jodido. Pero entre sus múltiples opciones jamás se imaginó así.

Viviendo entre muggles. Trabajando con muggles. Haciéndose pasar por un maldito muggle. Con los añicos de su varita escondidos debajo de su cama y corriendo al Ministerio para evitar dañar a otros cada luna llena.

Al fin y al cabo esa había sido la sentencia.

Expulsión del colegio, un año en Azkaban y varita rota. Obligación de pasar las noches de luna llena en el Ministerio, so pena de prisión. La única esperanza de Remus para sobrevivir era fuera del mundo mágico (con las nuevas leyes anti licántropos encontrar un trabajo dentro de la sociedad mágica era un auténtico milagro y si contaba con su historial… imposible), alternando trabajos mal pagados y con horarios terribles.

Sus jefes en seguida se cansaban de él: después de un par de meses llegando ojeroso y agotado al trabajo, lleno de heridas, lo liquidaban sin muchas contemplaciones. Y vuelta a empezar.

Quizá lo peor no fuera no poder hacer magia o la mierda de empleo. Lo peor era la soledad. Apenas veía a sus padres y con el único con el que quedaba de su antigua vida en Hogwarts era a Peter, tras reencontrarse cerca de un mes atrás. Y no es que tuviera nada en contra de los muggles, sus abuelos maternos lo eran, sino que… No quería volver a hacerle daño a nadie.

Había otra opción, una que golpeaba el cerebro de Remus cuando menos se lo esperaba. Solo que no era lo suficientemente valiente, o no estaba lo suficientemente loco, como para acudir a ella. O por lo menos, no todavía.

Había una _manada_ de licántropos, salvajes, en Inglaterra. El Ministerio le tenía tanto miedo a su líder, Greyback, que los dejaba relativamente tranquilos. Vivían del pillaje y de la caza.

Hubiese sido algo deseable de no ser porque eran violentos. Disfrutaban haciendo daño y no dudaban en repartir su maldición. Greyback había sido quién le había convertido y lo había hecho por puro despecho hacia su padre.

La calle estaba oscura, únicamente alumbrada por alejadas farolas. Una de ellas parpadeaba, dándole al barrio un aire de inseguridad. Remus metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta el fondo, y caminó cabizbajo por la acera. Vivía alquilado en un apartamento muggle. Pequeño y antiguo, Remus daba lo mejor de sí para que fuera cómodo y confortable. Algo parecido a un hogar.

Algo parecido a lo que significó Hogwarts para él antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

El recuerdo lo hizo detenerse en la puerta de su casa, con las llaves ya preparadas en la mano. Habían pasado casi tres años y aún seguía sintiendo los pinchazos de dolor y culpabilidad que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba. Y lo hacía muy a menudo. Demasiado.

Era un asesino. Había matado a una persona, una persona que tenía toda su vida por delante. Se la había arrebatado. Su alma está manchada, si es que aún tiene una, y ahora está pagando las consecuencias. Ni siquiera le aliviaba el pensar que, joder, _había sido a Snape_.

Con mal pulso metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con un suave “clic”. Dejó las llaves sobre una pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado de la entrada y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Buscó a tientas la luz y pulsó el interruptor con el descuido con el que se hacen todas las cosas rutinarias. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que la luz no se había encendido. Volvió a pulsarlo, una y otra vez y bufó.

Remus salió al rellano de nuevo y comprobó que la luz si iba fuera. Genial, se habían vuelto a saltar los plomos. ¿O quizá se había retrasado con alguna factura?

¿Podía ser su vida más patética? Él era un mago, por el amor de dios, un simple giro de varita y todos sus problemas se solucionarían. Luz gratis para siempre.

A tientas buscó los fusibles. Se encontraban ocultos tras un espejo que Remus quitó con mucho buscado. Tanteó la caja: nada. Todos los interruptores estaban dados.

Genial, era lo segundo. Le tocaría pedirse el lunes siguiente la mañana libre para ir al banco y arreglar el problema. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, empezar a hacer puntos con su nuevo jefe.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, arrastró los pies hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. El colchón era duro y las sábanas baratas, pero era mejor que nada.

― Pensaba que a estas alturas― dijo de pronto una voz amable, haciendo que saltara de su cama―, ya te habrías dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Se oyó un “clic”, y una pequeña bola de luz ascendió hasta el techo, iluminando la única habitación de la casa, a parte del baño. En ella se apretujaban una pequeña cocina de gas, una mesa coja con dos sillas (una de las cuales estaba ocupada por un hombre encapuchado y que sostenía entre sus dedos un pequeño encendedor), una cómoda y su cama.

― ¿Quién…?― Remus se interrumpió en cuanto vio cómo el hombre se quitaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro. Era un hombre mayor, con las manos ajadas, la nariz torcida y unos brillantes ojos azules tras unas gafitas de medialuna.

La culpa volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. Dumbledore. A él también le había fallado. Había confiado en él y él le había traicionado. Por su culpa había perdido su puesto de trabajo y huido de la justicia.

― ¡Profesor!― jadeó levantándose de su asiento.

― Buenas noches, Remus― Dumbledore sonrió un poco―. Cuánto tiempo.

Remus bajó la vista. Sí, mucho. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que le había visto, aunque aquella vez no sabía que iba a ser la última. Había sido el día de Navidad, apenas se habían quedado una veintena de alumnos en el colegio y el anciano profesor se había levantado para desearles felices fiestas.

Dos días después salía arrastras del pasadizo de la Casa de los Gritos y se encontraba cara a cara con una profesora McGonagall pálida y ojerosa.

Remus no pudo evitar que entre sus labios se escapara una disculpa. Había querido hacerlo durante años. Se había disculpado ante mucha gente por lo que pasó. Se había disculpado con la madre de Snape, que se le había lanzado y arañado media cara. Se había disculpado con Lily, a la que siempre había querido tanto, un día que se la había encontrado por el Callejón Diagon. Ella simplemente había apartado su rostro y acelerado el paso. Incluso le había pedido perdón a un dios muggle, por recomendación de su madre. A cambio sólo había recibido silencio.

Nada había servido para aplacar las culpas que corroían su alma, pero aun así repitió el proceso con voz ronca: ― Lo siento.

Dumbledore le miró y una sonrisa amable apareció en sus labios: ― No, no. Perdóname tú a mí. Me hubiese gustado quedarme y ayudarte, pero no podía permitir que me apresaran. Tenía otros asuntos entre manos.

Remus se quedó allí plantado, mirando con asombro a su antiguo profesor. Bajó la mirada, un poco incómodo y suspiró: ― ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Una taza de té, café?― dio un par de zancadas hasta la pequeña cocina y rebuscó entre los armarios. A parte de bebidas había pocas cosas para picar. Galletitas saladas y pastas rancias, olvidadas en el fondo de un armario.

Le temblaron las manos y no supo muy bien qué hacer. Era la primera vez que alguien no le miraba con aquella expresión llena de culpabilidad o lástima. En los ojos de Dumbledore solo estaba… bueno, _Dumbledore_.

― Un té está bien― aceptó el hombre y Remus se apresuró a llenar una tetera con agua y ponerla a calentar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el agua empezó a hervir y Remus dejó una tacita llena de agua y una bolsilla de infusión sobre la mesa.

Remus no apartó la vista de las puntas de sus dedos. Le corroía la culpa de lo hecho, la vergüenza y la incomodidad. No sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué dejar de hacer, así que se sentó frente a su profesor, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa coja (que se tambaleó suavemente), mirando sus manos.

― Te preguntarás― rompió el silencio el hombre― qué hago aquí, ¿no es así?

Remus asintió un poco, pasando la vista a un punto indeterminado de su barba. ¿No iría a reclamarle nada, verdad? No, desde luego que no parecía aquello, pero aun así…

― Sí, señor.

― No, no me llames así― se apresura a decir el hombre―. Quiero pedirte algo, Remus. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, que ya te robé tu adolescencia, pero creo que no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo mejor que tú.

El pecho se le infló sin apenas percatarse de ello, ¿era él el que mejor podría hacerlo? ¿En serio? ¿Y se estaba disculpando…? ¿Otra vez?

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle otra vez. Ahí estaba de nuevo Dumbledore, confiando en él, listo para volver a defraudarlo.

― Yo… Lo siento, no creo que pueda ayudarle― mejor decepcionarlo ahora, se dijo, que apenas se ha hecho ilusiones.

― Espera a oír el resto de la oferta, Remus― le detuvo Dumbledore metiendo entretenido la bolsa de infusión en el líquido―. Debes de saber lo que está pasando ahí afuera, en el mundo mágico, ¿verdad?

― Se refiere… ¿a los mortífagos?― Remus bajó su tono, como si temiera que pudieran escucharlo. Por supuesto sabía lo que pasaba. Lo que llevaba pasando años. Hasta los muggles deberían haberse dado cuenta de que algo _malo_ pasaba en Inglaterra.

― Exactamente. Estoy organizando un ejército, Remus. Un ejército para enfrentarnos a ellos― hizo una pausa y suspiró―. Y te necesito. Eras bueno en defensa, de eso me acuerdo, y con el entrenamiento adecuado podrás ser un gran duelista.

― Pe…― No, se rebeló una parte de él. No lucharía, no ayudaría quitar más vidas―. Lo siento, no puedo ayudar. Ni siquiera puedo usar una varita― añadió con cierta amargura, apartando su rostro.

― Este trabajo incluiría el uso de magia, por supuesto― Dumbledore sonrió un poco, mostrando sus dientes blancos tras su espesa barba―. El señor Ollivander está dispuesto a venderme una varita en la más absoluta discreción.

Sí, gritó otra parte de Remus. Hasta darse cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de hacerse con una varita no se había dado cuenta de los mucho que odiaba vivir como un muggle. Una varita entre sus dedos, de nuevo. Y haciendo algo bueno, que marcaría la diferencia, no como preguntar si preferían bolsa de papel o de plástico.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Aún no estaba seguro. Sabía lo que significaba aceptar pertenecer a un ejército, significaba enfrentarse a otras personas. Tener que _matar_. Miró las palmas de su mano, algo aturdido.

― No estoy seguro― susurró―. Yo… Después de todo, no, no estoy seguro.

― Remus, necesito tu ayuda. No puedo confiar en nadie más para la misión que te tengo reservada. Voldemort― Remus dio un salto en su silla, desequilibrando la mesa coja y haciendo que se derramara un poco de líquido―, a pesar de su creencia en la primacía de los magos está empezando a buscar apoyo de otras facciones. Lo que quiero que hagas resultaría peligrosísimo para cualquier otro mago, pero no para ti.

― ¿Qué es?

― Necesitaré que te infiltres en la manada de Greyback.

Algo dio un salto dentro de Remus. Sin darse siquiera cuenta, sus labios empezaron a moverse solos: ― Cuenta conmigo.


	3. Ha comenzado el reclutamiento. Parte II (1978)

_Hay mil maneras de seguir pero ninguna de volver._

― Fito Paez

Peter cargaba malamente con una docena de libros viejos, además de varios cientos de pergaminos mal enrolladlos y aplastados por todas partes. Era agosto y llevaba cerca de un mes trabajando para el Ministerio. No era un puesto importante, ni siquiera se lo había ganado por sus buenas notas: su madre había hablado con un primo suyo y así había acabado allí, cargando libros y pergaminos. Por algún sitio se tenía que empezar, se decía para animarse, mientras entraba en el despacho de su departamento.

Situado en la cuarta planta, el "Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo" era un lugar bastante deprimente. Pequeño, de paredes carcomidas y carente de ventanas, con una puerta al fondo, tenía un par de mesas alargadas y contra una pared había apoyados varios archivos desordenados, de los que sobresalían diferentes pergaminos. Su jefa, Radhika Ghalib, era una mujer de ascendencia hindú bastante desordenada.

El trabajo era fácil: cargar libros de aquí para allá y observar a Radhika hacer su trabajo. A lo largo de la semana apenas iban más de cinco o seis personas a hablar con ella, pero ella siempre se mostraba amable, a diferencia de otros magos que conocían de su maldición. Peter había sido amigo durante toda su vida de Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo, y sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada que temerles (siempre y cuando no hubiera luna llena, claro). Que eran magos normales. Así que cuando estas extrañas visitas aparecían, Peter se sentaba cerca y escuchaba las conversaciones, intentando absorber todas y cada una de sus palabras.

La verdad era que el trabajo no estaba tan mal. Una vez al mes, en las lunas llenas, hacían un turno de noche (un turno que su contrato no estipulaba, pero es que Radhika se negaba a marcharse a casa y dejarlos solos). El Ministerio tenía unas celdas, porque Peter no encontraba otro nombre para describirlas, preparadas para encerrar a los licántropos en las noches de luna llena. Frías, metálicas y con barrotes. Había cerca de una docena, en una sala insonorizada y protegida con poderosos hechizos. Los encerraban allí a todos, a todos los que no querían dañar a nadie y que no tenían medios para construirse sus propios refugios, y les dejaban pasar la noche.

Cuando Radhika le contó para qué era la sala del fondo esperó que Peter se horrorizara. Incluso que saliera corriendo, pero a Peter no le importó. Ayudó a preparar la sala y se quedó con ella la primera noche.

Jamás había esperado encontrarse a Remus allí. Había salido un momento a por un café para Radhika y un chocolate caliente para él y, cuando había vuelto se había encontrado de frente a su antiguo amigo. Pálido, con aspecto cansado y peor ropa de lo que recordaba. Peter casi había dejado caer lo que llevaba.

Después de aquella noche se habían visto dos o tres veces, habían quedado para tomar algo por ahí (siempre en el mundo muggle) o simplemente para hablar. Pero siempre que se veían era porque Peter se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo, por eso se sorprendió cuando vio sobre su escritorio una carta con la estilizada letra de Remus.

Abrió la carta rápidamente (escrita en un pergamino muy fino, rígido y blanquecino) y leyó ávido las palabras de su amigo. Le invitaba a tomar un café en unas tres horas, justo cuando tenía que salir del trabajo, en un lugar cercano. Peter sonrió ampliamente y se pasó el resto del día dando pequeños saltitos en su silla. Radhika le preguntó tres veces si se encontraba bien y Peter sólo pudo asentir como un tonto emocionado.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero le encantaba quedar con Remus, con Sirius y con James. Por primera vez en su vida no era el perdedor de los tres: era él el que tiene trabajo, el que tenía un puesto respetable en la sociedad y el que no tenía ninguna clase de problema. Y sabía que no estaba bien sentirse tan bien con la desgracia de sus amigos, pero es que, por Merlín, siempre había sido su puñetera sombra. Ya era hora de que él fuera el chico importante.

Salió cinco minutos antes del trabajo, se despidió alegremente de Radhika, y subió hasta el atrio tarareando una cancioncilla. Paseando por las calles muggles de Londres con tranquilidad, Peter pensó en lo maravillosa que era su vida.

Remus no había llegado todavía, pero a pesar de que no llevaba ni un solo knut en el equivalente muggle, se sentó en la terracita del café en el que habían quedado y ordenó una taza de chocolate caliente.

El chocolate estaba delicioso y Peter dio buena cuenta de él antes de que llegase Remus. Extrañado de la tardanza de su amigo, miró el reloj. Quince minutos tarde, no era algo propio de Remus. Para nada.

Pidió su segundo chocolate y esta vez lo devoró con más mesura. Miró de nuevo el reloj, empezando a inquietarse. Media hora tarde. Estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo a poner una denuncia a la Patrulla Mágica cuando algo le llamó la atención.

En contra de lo que la gente normalmente cuando veía a Peter, no era tonto. Nada tonto, simplemente no era bueno para los estudios. Se le dan bien los detalles, bueno, más o menos. Quizá no fuera capaz de decir de qué color tenía los ojos Remus o era incapaz de recordar si James era zurdo o diestro, pero estaba bastante seguro que la chica que le había atendido debía de estar pasando un mal momento (su expresión cansada, las ojeras y las raíces de su cabello natural no eran más que pruebas a su teoría) y que, a unos diez metros de él, había un mago.

No se había dado cuenta en un principio. Parecía un hombre normal, escondido detrás de un periódico muggle y tomando un café. Pero no podía haber evitado fijarse en sus botas verdes, que claramente eran de piel de dragón, y en que a pesar de que tenía una bebida frente a él no la había tocado en todo el rato. Bebía constantemente de un pequeño petate que guardaba en la parte delantera de la chaqueta de su traje.

Y empezaba a tener la sensación de que lo observaba. Volvió mirar el reloj, tres cuartos de hora. Ya estaba bien, se iría y le escribiría una carta a Remus. Sí, eso haría. Se iba a enterar.

Mientras se decidía si debía marcharse o quedarse a esperar un rato más, el hombre bajó el periódico y lo miró con sus dos ojos. Uno era pequeño y sagaz, de color marrón. El otro era grande, de color eléctrico y estaba incrustado en la cuenca del que debía de ser su ojo derecho. Peter tragó saliva aliviado. Sabía quién era.

Ojoloco Moody, un auror muy conocido, le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se acercara. Peter se levantó de un salto y trastabilló hacia él.

― Merlín sabrá por qué me han mandado a por ti, chico― gruñó, echándose su cabello rubio encanecido hacia atrás y dejando ver una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba parte de la sien―. ¿Tú qué sabes hacer, chico?

Peter parpadeó confuso: ― ¿Perdona?

― Que qué sabes hacer, chico. ¿O eres tan inútil como pareces?

Peter entrecerró los ojos y se levantó. No tenía por qué escuchar aquello. Ya tenía suficiente con su propia mierda como para escuchar las tonterías de Ojoloco Moody.

― ¡Espera, espera, chico!― Moody se alargó una mano, en un ademán para detenerle―. Me envía tu amigo, Lupin.

Peter se quedó congelado, en medio de la terracita, y giró su cabeza hacia el hombre: ― ¿Entre todas las personas del mundo ha mandado al auror Ojoloco para avisarme de que no iba a llegar?

― No seas estúpido, baja la voz y siéntate― señaló la silla enfrente suya y Peter obedeció, arrastrando los pies―. Lupin está metido en algo gordo y piensa… Mira, piensa que tú podrías sernos de ayuda. No te puedo contar mucho más: va a ser peligroso y vas a ser un héroe.

Peter asintió torpemente. De pronto, el hombre lo había atrapado entre sus redes.

~X~

James miró su reflejo en el fondo del vaso de whisky de fuego y suspiró con pesar. No tenía claro cuánto tiempo llevaba allí o cuantas copas se había tomado, pero sí que sabía una cosa.

Beber hasta perder el control no servía para olvidar. Pero sí ayudaba.

Estaba tan harto de todo, tan cansado. Tan cansado de vivir su mentira. Porque toda su vida era eso: una gran, gran mentira. Y ya no lo soportaba más.

La muerte de Snape… Sirius había ido demasiado lejos, había cruzado la raya. Y él también, si tan solo hubiese corrido tras él en lugar de esperar a que saliera corriendo como la nenita que era ahora todo estaría bien. No le extrañaba que Remus ya no quisiera verle, que Sirius rehuyera quedar con él o que Lily le mire como si lo hubiese matado con sus propias manos. Y todo porque era un jodido cobarde. Un idiota cobarde.

Tenía que haber sido valiente para oponerse a Sirius en primer lugar, valiente para entrar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando _demasiado_ , valiente para admitir su culpa delante de los aurores, como había hecho Sirius, en vez de ganarse el título de héroe. Tendría que haber sido valiente, pero tenía tanto miedo de que si confesaba su parte nunca podría haber entrado en la academia de aurores que…  _Joder_.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba en el fondo del vaso e hizo un gesto al tabernero–un tipo viejo, de cabello y barba blanquecinos y largos, y unos ojos azules que le sonaban demasiado― para que se lo llenera de nuevo.

¿Y todo para qué? Había perdido a Sirius y a Remus. Solo le quedaba Peter y su absoluta admiración, que ya no significaba nada para James. Absolutamente nada. Le quería, joder, claro que le quería. Era su amigo, su compañero, pero faltaban… Y Peter no era lo suficientemente grande para tapar ese agujero.

Ya no le importaba entrar o no en la academia de aurores. Se contentaría con ahogarse en el fondo de su vaso. Daría su acceso al programa porque Sirius no hiciera como que no estaba cada vez que había intentado ir a verle o porque Remus contestara a alguna de sus lechuzas. Porque sus escasas noticias sobre sus amigos no fueran a través de Peter.

Dejó el vaso con fuerza sobre la barra y se levantó.

― ¿Baño?― preguntó con voz ronca. El tabernero señaló hacia unas escaleras y James asintió torpemente.

Se tambaleó por media taberna y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Para ser un lugar público los baños estaban muy mal señalizados, se dijo, pasando a lo largo del pasillo. Había varias habitaciones y, al fondo, lo que parecía ser los baños.

De una habitación cercana al cuarto de baño salían dos voces femeninas y una suave luz anaranjada, pero James no le dio más importancia. Entró al baño y meó, medio apoyado contra una pared para asegurarse de no perder pie.

Quizá estaba demasiado borracho, o quizá salió demasiado rápido del baño, pero de pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Se quedó allí, apoyado junto a la puerta del baño un minuto, como mucho dos. Solo quería que todo dejara de dar vueltas, y a lo mejor vomitar, cuando lo oyó.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que provenía de la habitación de al lado.

―  _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca_ ― comenzó a decir una voz gutural, James sintió como el pelo de su nuca se erizaba y como su mente se despejaba, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada―...  _Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes_...

― ¿Qué haces ahí, muchacho?― gruñó la voz del tabernero, solapándose con la voz gutural. El hombre cargaba una caja llena de botellas diversas y lo miraba con el rostro ceñudo. James dio un pequeño salto.

― ¡Yo no…!― comenzó algo avergonzado. Él no quería oírlo, de verdad que no quería.

― ¡Sal de aquí, venga, vamos!― gruñó el hombre sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a James.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, dispuesto a salir corriendo, cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse y asomó su cabeza por ella la directora McGonagall.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Señor Potter, que hace aquí?― preguntó arrugando el ceño. Llevaba una túnica veraniega de color esmeralda y un moño apretado en la nuca, que dejaba a la vista su largo cuello.

― Yo, lo siento profesora, no…― dio un par de pasos hacia el tabernero―. Solo estaba yendo al baño―. Y no quería escuchar…

― Largo de aquí, ahora― el tabernero agitó su varita y  _algo_  pinchó el culo de James, quien dio un diminuto salto―. ¡Y no vuelvas!― añadió volviéndole a pinchar el culo.

James pegó un último salto y salió con paso ligero del local. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba algo mareado. ¿Qué mierda acababa de escuchar?

El ambiente en la calle era frío y húmedo, tan frío y húmedo como podría serlo una noche de agosto en Inglaterra. James cerró un poco su capa sobre sí mismo y miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de comenzar a andar. Quizá se iría a tomar la última a las Tres Escobas. No tenía ganas de volver a casa y encontrársela vacía.

Cruzó la calle y se metió por un callejón, para atajar. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no había sido su mejor idea, pero no se dio la vuelta. Pero había sido escogido para Gryffindor y entre sus cualidades se encontraba la de temerario, así que siguió caminando, con la varita fuertemente asida entre sus dedos.

Alguien le cortó el paso. Era una figura alta, tan alta como él, y encapuchada.

― James Potter― murmuró la voz. Era una voz masculina, pausada y algo grave. James tardó un rato en reconocerla.

― Mulciber― respondió secamente James. Mulciber era un chico que había estudiado en Hogwarts unos años por delante de él. Todo lo que recordaba sobre él era que era un matón y un Slytherin.

― Hacía tiempo que quería hablar contigo― Mulciber dio un par de pasos hacia delante y James vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como alguien se acercaba a él por su espalda.

― Deberíamos reunirnos todos una vez al año― bromeó James, girando su varita entre sus dedos―. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Mulciber rió un poco y movió su cabeza, como negando algo: ― ¿Sabes qué? Eres un graciosillo, Potter. ¿Verdad que sí, Avery?

Detrás de él oyó una risa seca, que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta: ― Díselo ya o voy a tener que lanzarle un cruciatus para que cierre la jodida boca.

James se tensó y apretó con fuerza, entre sus dedos, su varita.

― Debería― Mulciber sonrió, mostrando sus dientes en la oscuridad del callejón―. Iremos al grano, Potter. El Señor Tenebroso se ha fijado en ti― levantó la varita y le apuntó con ella―. Puedes elegir: te unes a nosotros o mueres.

Detrás de él, Avery rió con más fuerza. James se mojó los labios, algo nervioso.

― ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Potter?― Avery le dio un empujón. James exageró el gesto: trastabilló y giró sobre sí mismo, apuntando con su varita al hombre. Era su oportunidad.

― ¡ _Desmaius_!― jadeó y una luz rojiza golpeó el pecho del hombre.

― ¡Cerdo!― chilló Mulciber detrás de él―. ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

― ¡ _Protego_!― a pesar de haber lanzado el hechizo correctamente, la varita le tembló entre los dedos. James la apretó aún más, por si acaso.

― ¡ _Incendio_!― insistió el hombre, agitando su varita y haciendo que saliera un gran chorro de fuego de ella.

James apenas pudo esquivarla: ― ¡ _Aguamenti_!― gimoteó apuntando hacia su capa, que había comenzado a arder.

― ¡ _Expelliarmus_!― el hechizo le golpeó la mano―. Bien, bien. Hagamos que te arrepientas de tus decisiones… ¡ _Ava…_!

― ¡ _Desmaius_!― la voz fuerte de la profesora McGonagall retumbó en el callejón. Mulciber lanzó un  _Protego_  malamente y retrocedió. Ella volvió a mover la varita, sin decir palabra, y el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse de la trayectoria de un rayo de color verde que le empujó varios metros hacia detrás.

Mulciber cayó de culo cerca de Avery, alargó su brazo y se desapareció con una sonora explosión. Un segundo después, otro rayo impactaba en el lugar donde habían estado antes los hombres.

― Profesora― jadeó James, muy sorprendido. La mujer se arregló de manera distraída la parte superior de su vestido―, ¿qué…?

― Venía a buscarle, Potter.

Y James supo inmediato de lo que se trataba: había ido a averiguar qué había oído y qué no. Una oleada de culpa le invadió y le obligó a apartar la mirada.

― Yo no quise escuchar nada― se medio disculpó―. Fue un accidente…

La profesora McGonagall sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza: ― No vengo por eso. Tengo entendido que quiere ser auror, señor Potter.

James asintió torpemente, sin saber que la propuesta que le haría su antigua profesora le cambiaría la vida. Para siempre.

~X~

Sirius no salía con Mandy. Solo quedaban de vez en cuando, follaban, hablaban, bebían y fumaban. Sirius tenía que reconocer que los muggles sabían hacer las cosas bien, para no tener magia. Tenían motos, tabaco y películas. Y, sobre todas las cosas, cantidades sobrehumanas de porno.

Aquella tarde de agosto habían bajado a un cine cercano al apartamento de Mandy. Iban a ver una película sobre pirañas. Mandy le había contado entre susurros, en la cola del cine, que era una película de terror en la que unas pirañas se comían a la gente. Sirius decidió no decirle que aquello era ridículo y se limitó a comprarse el paquete más grande de palomitas que vendían a la entrada del cine.

Por suerte para él, cuando las palomitas se le acabaron, Mandy estuvo dispuesta a hacerle caso y olvidar que había pagado la entrada del cine. Después del magreo, un par de copas y una cena grasienta, Sirius volvió a su casa sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie decidiera detenerle.

Ni proponerle unirse a un ejército para vencer a un mago tenebroso. Ni siquiera para preguntarle la hora o darle publicidad.


	4. Tiene derecho a que no le maten (1978)

_Hay hombres que luchan un día y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores. Hay quienes luchan muchos años, y son muy buenos. Pero hay los que luchan toda la vida, esos son los imprescindibles._

― Bertolt Brecht

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido, a unos pasos de la puerta de su apartamento. Frente a él estaba James Potter, el que se suponía su mejor amigo del colegio. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, parecía que no había dormido en su casa y tenía la sonrisa más radiante que Sirius le había visto en años.

Oh, bueno, tampoco era como que lo hubiera visto mucho en los últimos años.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?― preguntó con resentimiento, llaves en una mano y la bolsa de la compra en la otra.

― He venido a hablar contigo― respondió James ensanchando su sonrisa―. Tengo algo que contarte, algo importante.

Sirius arqueó una ceja y le apartó con un gesto brusco. Fuese lo que fuese no le importó. Desde que había pasado lo de Snape, James llevaba haciendo esos intentos de aproximación, pero a Sirius no le interesaban una mierda.

Al principio había sido fácil evitarlo: él había sido expulsado y James se había quedado en el colegio. Durante el verano se había vuelto especialmente difícil el ignorarlo y, ahora que había terminado el colegio, Sirius suponía que se iba a convertir en un verdadero infierno.

― Canuto, escucha, sé que estás molesto conmigo― James se giró hacia él, poniendo una expresión más seria―. Joder, sé que lo jodí, ¿vale? Pero esto es importante. Importante de verdad.

Sirius abrió la puerta de su casa (heredada de su tío Alphard) y tiró la bolsa a un lado, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.

― ¿Y bien?

― Sirius, para mí también es difícil, ¿vale?― gruñó James cruzándose de brazos―. Matamos a un inocente…

Sirius entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente: ― No, James, no. Yo lo maté, tú eres un héroe. ¿No te acuerdas?

― Sirius…

― Si eso es todo te puedes marchar ya. No me interesa.

― Joder, no. No es eso…― James bajó la cabeza y tomó aire muy lentamente, antes de comenzar a hablar―: Estoy metido en algo, en algo gordo.

La expresión de Sirius se suavizó inmediatamente y una oleada de compasión le cruzó el pecho. James tenía problemas y había acudido a él para que lo ayude. Podía ser que estuviera muy cabreado con James, pero no dejaba de ser su hermano. Y, como tal, haría lo que hiciera falta por él.

― Me han invitado a luchar en una organización contra Voldemort― Sirius parpadeó, algo descolocado. No esperaba esa salida― y yo… Yo no podía aceptarla si tú no estabas en ella.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó lentamente Sirius, para asegurarse que había oído bien.

― Dumbledore lidera una organización para enfrentarnos a Voldemort― respondió James―. ¿Qué me dices, hermano?

Todo el odio que quedaba dentro de Sirius se disolvió rápidamente. Suspiró y sonrió un poco.

― Por Merlín, ¡sí!― exclamó mientras lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

Quizá, y solo quizá, Sirius no estaba enfadado con James porque él se había llevado toda la culpa. Quizá, y solo quizá, es que se sentía un poco abandonado, fuera del grupo. Sobre todo al principio: Remus en prisión, James y Peter en el colegio y él en el viejo apartamento de su tío Alphard.

Joder, se sentía tan bien el volver a estar dentro de algo.

 

~X~

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. La habitación estaba en el más absoluto silencio, sólo rota por los recovecos de la discusión que estaban teniendo Lily y el profesor Dumbledore. Peter no podía apartar la mirada de las manos de Remus, que temblaban en su regazo. La verdad era que no entendía a qué estaba jugando su antiguo director. ¿Juntar a Lily y a Remus? ¿Después de lo que había pasado con Snape? ¡De locos!

Cuando había llegado al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, una casita pequeña cerca de las costas escocesas, Peter se había sentido especialmente orgulloso. No sólo había sido el primero en llegar, sino que, aparte de Remus, era el único que estaba allí.

Se había sentido especialmente orgulloso de sí mismo. Nunca había destacado en el colegio y, de pronto, había tenido la impresión de que era él el que resplandecía. Allí no habían estado James y Sirius, había estado él. Él y Remus. Pero, entonces, como si hubiese sido una mala broma del destino, la puerta del salón se había abierto y había entrado Lily Evans.

Peter había tardado en darse cuenta de que era ella. Estaba mucho más pálida que en sus días de colegio y mucho más delgada. Casi le había parecido una sombra de sí misma, vestida con una túnica oscura. Pero su cabello rojizo y sus grandes ojos verdes eran inconfundibles.

Nada más entrar había posado sus ojos en Remus y su rostro había cambiado . Y todo había comenzado. Los gritos, las acusaciones. El profesor Dumbledore se la había llevado a otra sala para continuar con su pequeña... "charla".

¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensible? Era que… ¿era que acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba a Remus? ¿Que no había sido a propósito? ¿Que él nunca lo hubiese hecho?

Las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse y Peter tuvo que contener la respiración. De pronto, se dio cuenta, no era especial en absoluto. Tras una Minerva McGonagall con expresión algo contrariada entraron James Potter y Sirius Black.

~X~

Minerva McGonagall abrió la puerta ligeramente, sacó su naricilla por la rendija y preguntó con voz queda.

― ¿Por qué no mueres?

Sirius a su espalda bufó incrédulo. James se acercó un poco a la puerta y susurró: ― Los ideales son a prueba de Avadas.

McGonagall desapareció tras la puerta unos segundos y entonces la abrió.

― James Potter, ya pensaba que habías olvidado nuest… Señor Black― se quedó allí, quieta, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en Sirius―. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Sirius hizo una mueca, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dolido especialmente.

― Dijo que íbamos a luchar contra Voldemort― la mujer se tensó levemente y asintió. Cuantos más seamos mejor.

Parecía que iba a replicar, pero al final asintió y les dejó paso: ― Sea como sea no es lugar para discutirlo, pasad.

James sonrió un poco a Sirius, para conferirle ánimos, antes de entrar en la casucha. Estaba vieja, con el papel de las paredes carcomido y despegado, y viejas fotos, ennegrecidas por el moho tiempo atrás, colgadas de sus paredes. El ruido de las pisadas resonaba por toda la casa, produciéndole escalofríos.

Y entonces… Entonces la oyó. Una voz clara, fuerte, dolida, furiosa. Una voz que le había vuelto loco durante sus años de Hogwarts. Lily Evans.

― ¡Es un asesino!― dijo su voz, amortiguada por las finas paredes de la casa. Una pausa, un golpe producido por unos objetos al caer―. ¡Le mató, le asesinó! ¡No estoy dispuesta a…! ¡No!

Más silencio.

McGonagall se paró frente a una gran puerta y la abrió con determinación. Dentro había un salón pequeño con varias butacas tapizadas de color rojizo. Y, para su sorpresa, sobre ellas estaban Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew.

― Albus vendrá en unos minutos― murmuró la profesora, saliendo de la sala y cerrando las puertas tras de ella.

James clavó sus ojos en Remus. Parecía mayor, mucho más de lo que era en realidad. No se había esperado encontrárselo allí, tampoco a Peter, pero esa era una sorpresa menor. Le había visto la semana pasada.

A Remus, en cambio, hacía tres años que no le veía.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y todo su cuerpo le pidió que fuera y le diera un abrazo. Uno bien fuerte, para que no pueda volver a desaparecer. Pero la expresión de Remus le detuvo mucho antes de que decida comenzar a moverse.

Todo esto había sido su culpa. Si Remus les odiaba no tenían más que lo que se habían ganado a pulso.

― Remus― susurró Sirius detrás de él con un hilillo de voz. Remus abrió la boca y la cerró. El labio inferior le temblaba levemente, de manera descontrolada. Tragó saliva, bajó la mirada y se levantó de su butaca―. Remus.

― Yo…― comienzó a decir pasándose una mano por el pelo―. Lo sé.

Sonrió, solo un poco. Parecía tentativo y dolido, pero lleno de esperanzas. James suspiró y se acercó. Primero un paso, dubitativo. Luego otro, más seguro. Y un tercero necesario. Estaban apenas a un palmo de distancia y las palabras se negaban a salir.

No había palabras con las que se puedan disculpar de lo sucedido. Jamás. Y Remus ya lo había dicho todo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con su mirada castaña.

― Te he echado de menos, Lunático― masculló.

― Ya― respondió escuetamente Remus, echándose hacia atrás―, ¿a vosotros también os ha invitado Dumbledore?

― En realidad… Fue McGonagall… Hola Peter― Peter asientió brevemente con la cabeza, desde su asiento―. Esto va a ser genial… Los cuatro juntos, otra vez. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

― Es tan genial que tengo ganas de vomitar― una voz femenina habló tras ellos, haciendo que todos se giraran― . Cuando Dumbledore me contó las pegas de venir se le olvidó decirme que iba a tratar con una panda de asesinos.

James abrió la boca, sorprendido. Notó como Remus daba un paso atrás y Sirius empequeñecía un poco desde su sitio.

― No hay trato― continuó Lily, volteándose ligeramente hacia Dumbledore―. Me largo a casa.

― Lily― dijo el anciano suspirando un poco.

― Esto no trata de ti, Evans― intervino James, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore.

― ¿Qué?― Lily se paró, muy quieta, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos―. ¿Cómo que no trata sobre mí? No, esto se trata de vosotros. De vosotros y de Severus, al que asesinásteis por diversión. Claro que no trata sobre mí.

James tragó saliva, nervioso, dolido, enfermizo.

― Tampoco se trata de Snape, Evans. Se trata… Se trata de que vamos a hacer lo correcto. Se trata de Voldemort― un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la sala―, los mortífagos y los inocentes que necesitan ser salvados.

― Nada va a cambiar lo que hicisteis― susurró Lily, abrazándose a sí misma.

― Lo sé― masculló James bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

~X~

Alice Barker, o más bien Longbottom porque acababa de casarse, levantó su varita y susurró: ― ¡Expecto Patronum!

De la punta de su varita salió un suave resplandor blanquecino que fue tomando forma poco a poco. Era una oca, de cuello alargado y alas pesadas.

― Bien― dijo Alice, sonriendo con su cara regordeta―. Como ya os he dicho, los patronus son muy útiles. En primer lugar nos permiten saber a ciencia cierta si sois vosotros o un impostor, puesto que no existen dos patronus iguales. Y, en segundo lugar, nos permiten enviarnos mensajes entre nosotros que no pueden ser interceptados… Pero, claro, para aprender a mandar los mensajes primero es necesario que dominéis el conjuro.

Alice rió suavemente mientras su patronus sobrevolaba la sala. Alice era una antigua Gryffindor que había asistido al colegio varios años por encima de ellos, una auror muy capaz y la encargada de entrenarles junto con su marido, Frank.

― Bien, recordar. Pensar en un momento muy feliz y agitar así la varita, con efecto de muñeca al final. Vamos.

Lily, situada en la esquina más alejada de la sala, levantó su varita y la agita: ― ¡Expecto Patronum!

― Un recuerdo feliz, Lily― canturreó Alice―. El movimiento es adecuado, pero tienes que proyectar tu recuerdo feliz, ¿está bien?

Lily la fulminó ligeramente con la mirada. Un recuerdo alegre, sí. Tenía cientos de ellos. No era como si su infancia hubiese sido desgraciada. Además, tenía los recuerdos de Severus. Severus… Lily entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenían trece años y estaban estudiando juntos cerca del lago. Bueno, Severus la miraba y ella fingía no darse cuenta. Casi podía sentir los rayos de sol sobre su piel y el olor a hierba fresca.

― ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!― nada, nada, nada y nada. Lily levantó la vista, furiosa, y se encuentró con la expresión condescendiente de Alice.

― No te preocupes, es un encantamiento realmente complejo. Sigue intentándolo.

Alice apretó amablemente su hombro y se fue hacia el grupo de los chicos. Lily los miró con odio. Potter ya había hecho aparecer una nube espesa y Black estaba por el mismo camino.

Al cabo de una hora y media todos habían conseguido progresos, excepto ella. Ni siquiera una triste voluta de humo. Hasta Pettegrew había conseguido que su patronus tuviera forma corpórea, una pequeña rata que saltaba alegremente por toda la habitación.

― Mañana vendrá Frank a entrenaros― dijo Alice mientras coge su capa―. Dice que vendrá un poco tarde, así que no seáis demasiado puntuales.

Y sonrió antes de salir del salón.

― Venga, Lunático, inténtalo otra vez― dijo Sirius desde el otro lado de la sala―, no es tan difícil.

― Déjalo ya, Canuto― replicó Remus mientras sale de la sala―. No tendrá forma por mucho que lo intente… Yo no… No tengo ningún recuerdo suficientemente poderoso, ¿vale?

Lily bajó la vista y la clavó en sus manos― pálidas y pequeñas―, ¿era eso lo que le pasaba? ¿No tenía ningún recuerdo lo suficientemente bueno? ¿El recuerdo de Severus no era... no era suficiente para lanzar un patronus?

Suspiró con pesadez.

― ¿Evans?

Lily levantó bruscamente la mirada y se encontró con Potter frente a ella. Dio un paso atrás, instintivamente, y levantó su varita. Se habían quedado a solas en el salón.

― Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada― James se alejó un poco, con las manos en alto, como muestra de buena voluntad y visiblemente incómodo―. ¿Estás bien?

― Déjame en paz, Potter.

― Que no te salga el hechizo no quiere decir nada― James sonrió un poco―. A Remus tampoco le sale o, por lo menos, no del todo. Es un hechizo complicado…

― No necesito tu lástima, Potter.

― No te estoy ofreciendo mi lástima, si no mi ayuda. ¿La quieres o no?

Lily parpadeó. ¿Quería su ayuda? La respuesta clara, rápida y obvia era no, ella no quería nada de James Potter. Pero era la única a la que no le salía, por Merlín.

― Veamos tu método infalible.

James sonrió un poco.

― No, no es infalible. Piensa en él más como… Como una ayuda. Veamos, hazlo.

Lily cerró los ojos y se concentró en Severus, levantó su varita y exclamó: ― ¡Expecto Patronum!

Abrió un ojo esperando encontrar algún resultado y solo pudo bufar: ― No quiere salir.

James arrugó el ceño y suspiró.

― No es como si fuera un experto en el encantamiento Patronus, pero estoy bastante seguro que el fallo está en el recuerdo, ¿quie… quieres contármelo?― señaló con la cabeza las butacas.

― No.

No, no iba a hablar de Severus delante de James por nada del mundo. Él se lo había arrebatado para siempre. Se merecía todo su desprecio y su odio.

Y más.

― Vamos Evans, solo estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿en qué piensas?

Lily atravesó el salón con pasos cortos y se dejó caer en una butaca cercana: ― En Severus― susurró sin mirarle.

― Entiendo y… ¿estás segura que ese es un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz?

Lily giró bruscamente la cabeza: ― ¿Qué estás insinuando, Potter?

― Yo…― James bajó la mirada, como si dudara―. Mira, a lo mejor tú crees que es un recuerdo feliz, y no dudo que lo sea, pero… quizá no es el más feliz.

Lily se abrazó a sí misma y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodilla.

― No se me ocurre otro mejor― confesó con un hilillo de voz.

~X~

Remus se agachó tras un coche rojo y suspira. El corazón le latía rápidamente y tenía el miedo instaurado en el fondo de su estómago. Había habido un ataque y Frank había decidido que estaban lo suficientemente listos como para salir y ayudarles.

O que estaban lo suficientemente desesperados como para necesitarlos.

Por encima de su cabeza sobrevolaban distintas maldiciones, que impactaban contra la pared de enfrente, dejando una sombra negra. Por Merlín, estaban en medio de Londres muggle, ¿habían tenido que atacar allí, precisamente?

Remus se incorporó un poco y agitó su varita: ― ¡Expelliarmus!

― Como solo uses esos hechizos, Lupin, estamos perdidos― jadeó Lily a su lado. Vestía un abrigo largo, prácticamente hasta los pies, y un gorro forrado de piel.

La relación entre ambos no era buena, aunque quizá sí se podría decir que no era horrorosa. Se trataban con una fría cordialidad fruto de las horas de trabajo y de convivencia.

― ¿Y qué sugieres?― jadeó Remus, mientras lanzaba un Desmaius.

Lily arqueó una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa picaruela: ― Mira y aprende… ¡Crucio!

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe, incrédulo. Lily tenía su varita en alto y unos gritos inhumanos rompieron el ritmo de la batalla. Ella estaba allí, de pie, hermosa. Terrorífica.

― ¡Lily!― jadeó tirando de ella hasta agacharla.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lupin!― se deshizo de su agarre y le fulminó con la mirada―. ¡No se lo esperaban!

― ¡Estabas usando una imperdonable!― susurró con un deje de pánico.

― No seas infantil, Lupin. Estamos en la liga para niños mayores. Si no te atreves, no juegues.

― Tú… tú no eras así― farfulló Remus

Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en él y sonrió tristemente: ― Soy más fuerte que antes― explicó sin mucha convicción.

Remus sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ella no era así, ella no era… Despreciaba las artes oscuras, se acordaba de eso. Recordaba haberla visto peleándose con Snape por culpa de ese tema.

Algo, dentro de él, le decía que ese cambio había sido culpa suya. La dulce y buena Lily había desaparecido… para siempre.


	5. Muchas millas por delante (1980)

_Breve et irreparabile tempus omnibus est vitae._

― Virgilio

Peter se retorció nervioso las manos sudorosas y se relamió los labios. No acababa de creer que estuviera allí, frente a Quién-tú-ya-sabes de entre todas las personas. Sentía el corazón en un puño y cómo el miedo le ascendía por la garganta, pero es que no era justo.

Estaba tan cansado de ser un segundón que… No, lo había decidido. Iba a coger el toro por los cuernos. Si los de un lado no sabían apreciarlo pues iría al otro. La misma Lily lo decía siempre: no existe los magos tenebrosos, solo gente no dispuesta a utilizar la magia más poderosa y gente dispuesta. Y bueno, sus ideales… tampoco estaban tan mal, ¿no? Luchaban por mantener las tradiciones.

Detrás de él alguien lo empujó. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo y le recorrió la espalda una oleada de dolor. Aunque, claro, él esperaba una bienvenida más acogedora. Al fin y al cabo quería unirse a ellos.

― ¿Y por qué debería fiarme de tus palabras?― siseó Quién-tú-ya-sabes inclinándose sobre él―. ¿Por qué no debería mandarle a Dumbledore tu cabeza, para que aprenda a no mandarme espías?

Peter miró a ambos lados, asustado. Sentía un nudo en el fondo de su garganta. A su alrededor no había más que encapuchados con largas túnicas oscuras.

― Dumbledore no me ha enviado― gimoteó conteniendo el impulso de abrazarse a sí mismo, clavando sus ojos acuosos en los pies de Quien-tú-ya-sabes.

― ¿Qué tienes que ocultar, Peter Pettegrew?― susurró Voldemort levantando su varita―. ¡ _Legeremens_!

_Peter caminaba lentamente hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Miraba asustado hacia la mesa Gryffindor y había un chico de aspecto enfermizo que le sonreía levemente. Peter respiraba hondo y terminaba de alcanzar el taburete con tres patas. La profesora McGonagall negaba con la cabeza: aún no había conseguido transformar su mascota en una copa. James y Sirius sonreían a una chica en un corredor, ella reían y se aparta el pelo de la frente con un gesto coqueto. Peter estaba allí y ni siquiera le dirigió una triste mirada. Es luna llena y Peter se deslizó en forma de rata hasta el Sauce Boxeador, arañó uno de los nudos del árbol y este se detuvo._

Peter jadeó y se echó hacia delante. Notó como Voldemort caminaba a su alrededor con media sonrisa en su rostro.

― No, no― dijo, arrastrando su larga capa oscura por el suelo―. No es eso lo que me interesa, ¡ _Legeremens_!

_James y Sirius iban a formar parte de un pequeño escuadrón de duelistas muy hábiles. Lily había sido escogida por sus contactos en los bajos fondos. Remus se iba a ir de infiltrado dentro de una manada de hombres lobo. Dumbledore le miró, por encima de sus gafas de media luna, y suspiró un poco. Él se quedaría en el cuartel general. James se dejó caer a un lado suyo, con una copa y los ojos desenfocados. Estaba sucio y herido, pero sonreía. Peter solo podía mirar las puntas de sus dedos. El patronus de Frank, un buldog, apareció frente a ellos. James, Sirius y Lily cogieron sus abrigos y sus varitas. Él simplemente vio como desaparecían, deseando ir con ellos._

― Vaya, vaya― la voz de Quien-tú—ya-sabes se filtró hasta su subconsciente lentamente. Era rara la sensación de que alguien te penetrara la mente. Todo se volvía muy confuso, caótico―. Así que es  _eso_. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Colagusano?

Peter sintió como un escalofrío le cruzaba la espalda. ¿Tenía que llamarle así cuando iba a traicionar a sus amigos? ¿No podría llamarlo Peter, Pettegrew? ¿O, simplemente, tú?

― Estoy esperando― canturreó con voz peligrosa y un par de sus secuaces rieron débilmente, contra sus máscaras.

¿Que qué es lo que quería? Quería que Lily se le quedara mirando fijamente, justo como hacía con James cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Quería ser tan hábil como James y tan guapo como Sirius. Quería que todo el mundo quisiera saber su opinión, justo como hacían con Remus.

Pero, sobre todo, quería dejar de ser Peter Pettegrew.

― Quiero respeto― respondió con hilo de voz.  _Quiero que no me consideren un inútil, que dejen de hacerme sombra, que confíen en mí,_ añadió para sí.

― ¿Habéis oído eso? Colagusano quiere respeto― Quien-tú-ya-sabes sonrió un poco, de manera peligrosa―. ¿Y qué piensas hacer para ganártelo?

Peter se mordió nervioso el labio inferior: ― Hay algo…

Algo que les había contado James entre copa y copa -James siempre estaba bebiendo- con palabras entrecortadas. Peter sabía que era una gran confesión, una muestra de que confianza, una de las claves de su posible victoria. Y sabía que necesitaba hacer algo por sí mismo, que si no acabaría perdido y rendido, rodeado de héroes que le miraban con lástima.

Tragó saliva. Sabía que si lo decía… Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero estaba tan cansado de ser siempre el perdedor que…

― Hay una profecía― musitó entonces. Ahora le tocaba a él ser el protagonista.

~X~

Lily sabía que James había cambiado. Que no era el mismo chico del colegio, incluso sabía que se arrepentía terriblemente de lo que había pasado con Severus. Pero no quería creerlo. Le gustaba más odiarle que sentir lástima por él, era más fácil, y por eso, cuando le besaba a escondidas lo hacía con furia. Intentando demostrarle que le odiaba tanto como se odiaba él mismo.

Era algo rápido, sucio y sin sentimientos. Una forma de quitar tensiones, de olvidar la guerra, el día a día. Olvidar la gente que muere. A la gente que muere…

Pensó en Marlene. Un día había estado sentada con ellos, riendo y tomando té, y al día siguiente había estado en el fondo de una caja, sobre la que había llorado su desconsolada madre.

Lily ahogó un gemido mal disimulado, lleno de odio y de rencor. Marlene era amiga suya y la habían asesinado. Sin piedad, de la forma más horrible. La habían torturado. Lo habían hecho lentamente, para que lo supieran.

Para que supieran que estaban todos muertos, perdidos.

Notó como James acariciaba lentamente su espalda con su mano fría. Estaban tumbados en la cama de Lily, en un diminuto piso en el Callejón Knockturn. Sus cuerpos se hundían levemente en el colchón desgastado y de sábanas amarillentas, que pertenecían al piso mucho antes de que Lily lo alquilase.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó con voz ronca sin dejar de trazar líneas invisibles en su espalda.

Lily se tensó. No quería su amabilidad, no quería su compasión. No la había querido aquella primera tarde en la que se había empeñado en enseñarle a lanzar un Patronus, no la había querido en aquellos largos días que habían parecido que nunca iban a acabar y no la quería después de follar. ¿Tanto era pedir que se levantara y se marchara como si nada hubiese pasado?

― Si― respondió fríamente, apartándose un poco de él y reacomodándose con la almohada medio abrazada.

― ¿Estás…? ¿Estás pensando en  _él_?

― ¿Qué?― Lily se incorporó un poco, mirándolo con curiosidad. Estaba desnuda y el cabello rojizo le caía alborotado sobre la espalda. Era consciente de que en otra época se habría muerto de vergüenza porque James la hubiese visto allí, desnuda. Ya no.

― Que si estás pensando en Snape― repitió James en voz tan baja que Lily tuvo que pensar un par de segundos qué era lo que ha oído antes de contestarle.

― No quiero hablar de eso…

― Nunca quieres hablar de él.

Lily se encogió un poco de hombros y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dormir. O a hacer como que dormía, pero James tenía otros planes.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¡Siempre!― exclamó molesta, sentándose en la cama de golpe―. Tenía dieciséis putos años, toda una vida por delante y Black lo asesinó-por-una-jodida-broma. ¡Por supuesto que pienso en él!― se quedó quieta un par de segundos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba muy cerca de James. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo como de asfixiarlo con la almohada.

James estaba muy pálido. Apoyado contra una pared, las sábanas se envolvían a su alrededor de manera caótica. Pareció que estaba a punto de hablar dos veces, pero en seguida cerró la boca. Tenía tan mal aspecto que de pronto Lily sintió un arrebato de lástima. Tan breve y difuso que decidió ignorarlo por el bien de los dos.

― Buenas noches, James― susurró girándose sobre sí misma.

Los minutos pasaron en un angustioso silencio. Lo único que oía Lily era la respiración suave de James, que le impedía concentrarse en dormir tanto como le hubiese gustado.

― ¿Le amabas?― preguntó de golpe James. Le pilló tan de sorpresa a Lily, que siempre intentaba evitar hablar sobre él y más con James, que no atinó a mandarle a la mierda.

Sentía como si le estuviera traicionando a cada paso que iba con su relación, a cada beso que se daban y en cada noche de pasión. Sentía que aquellas pequeñas cosas que había entre Severus y ella deberían quedar entre Severus y ella. Ese era un paso que no se atrevía a dar.

Pero, como siempre le pasaba cuando hablaba con James, sintió una extraña presión en el fondo de su estómago que la obligaba a decir la verdad.

― Me gusta pensar que sí― confesó a media voz.

Notó como James pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y como se acercaba un poco más a ella, abrazándola. Lily no sabía cómo decirle que se apartara, que la dejara en paz. Tampoco quería, en el fondo. Se sentía bien ser abrazada por James, quien siempre parecía tan preocupado en ella.

Aquella noche fue la noche más extraña que era capaz de recordar. Lloró por Severus como si fuera una cría, dejándose consolar por primera vez desde que había sucedido.

Y lo hizo en brazos de James, ni más ni menos.

~X~

Sirius miró al pequeño bebé sin acabar de creérselo. Estaba en un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres, el sitio donde vivirían Frank y Alice hasta que tuvieran preparado su refugio, delante del niño que según James vencería a Voldemort. Era ridículamente pequeño como para considerarlo, si quiera, una opción.

Pero ahí estaba, dormidito, con una mata de pelo oscuro y las mejillas redondeadas, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Se preguntó, distraídamente, si alguna vez él había tenido ese aspecto. Recordaba vagamente a Regulus de bebé, era tranquilo y aburrido.

― Se llama Neville― explicó Alice sonriendo a su lado.

― Se parece a ti― respondió tontamente sin apartar la vista de él. De alguna manera extraña no acababa de parecerle tan aburrido como se lo había parecido Regulus. Es más, le parecía algo tan maravilloso que, a pesar de toda la mierda que engullía al mundo, aún hubiera cosas que pudieran parecer tan inocentes.

― Eso dicen todos― asintió, acariciando una de sus pequeñas manitas―. Pero a mí me recuerda a Frank. Tiene sus ojos.

― ¿Ya habéis elegido guardián?― preguntó a bocajarro, pasando su vista a Alice. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, con su corto cabello cayéndole por encima de los ojos. Y era extraño, porque Sirius no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan guapa.

― Dumbledore se ofreció― respondió con simplicidad―, pero Frank quiere que lo haga su madre.

Sirius clavó los ojos de nuevo en el bebé, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Conocía de vista a la señora Longbottom y le recordaba de cierta manera a su madre. Y eso no le gustaba.

― Evans va a tener uno como este― susurró―. Al parecer tiene algo así como una relación con James.

― Pensaba que lo odiaba― confesó Alice mirando fijamente a Sirius.

― No, al parecer ahora solo me odia a mí― Sirius levantó sus ojos y sonrió tristemente. No lo había dicho en voz alta pero le aterraba perder a James, obligarlo a tener que elegir entre su hijo y él.

― Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente― le intentó animar Alice. Ella había vivido el incidente en su séptimo curso en Hogwarts―. Acabará perd…

― ¡No necesito que me perdone!― estalló Sirius apartándose bruscamente de la cuna. El pequeño Neville abrió un ojo e hizo una mueca con su pequeño rostro, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar―. No hice nada malo. ¡Todos sabemos de qué pie cojeaba Quejicus! Era ahora o entonces, para mí no cambia nada.

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, pero el bebé se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo cogió y lo arrulló contra su pecho.

― Sirius― comenzó a decir, entre los llantos indiscriminados de su hijo.

― Mira, yo… Me largo. Tengo… tengo otras cosas que hacer― se despidió incómodo Sirius―. A ver si nos vemos antes de que os trasladéis.

― Nos vemos― respondió lacónicamente Alice.

Sirius salió del piso con paso rápido. Él no necesitaba el perdón de Evans. Él no había hecho nada malo. Absolutamente nada. Además, de los dos era Evans la que menos debería hablar. Era ella la que utilizaba artes oscuras como si fueran las magias más inocuas.

Era ella la que estaba tan podrida por dentro que no era capaz ni de lanzar un Patronus.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan jodidamente culpable? Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, sabía que todo hubiese sido igual: Snape acabaría con la marca en el antebrazo y se enfrentarían y, eventualmente, uno de los dos habría acabado muerto. Sólo se había adelantado a los hechos.

Sólo se había adelantado a los hechos.

Sólo…

~X~

Remus se quitó la chaqueta y la pasó cuidadosamente por su brazo. Era Navidad y a pesar de que en el Caldero Chorreante hacía una temperatura agradable, fuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Y no es como si hubiese podido coger una chimenea para llegar al local.

Era la primera vez que iba a ver a James, a Sirius y a Peter desde que había comenzado su misión. Sabía que también iría Evans y cinco o seis miembros más de la Orden, pero para él sólo existía un significado: volvería a ver a sus amigos después de un año y medio. Y es que estar dentro de una manada de licántropos no daba mucha libertad de acción.

Aun así, Remus estaba muy contento con sus resultados. Sabía que debido a lo que había ocurrido con Snape y a su sentencia, el resto de hombres lobos lo consideraban algo así como un icono trágico y había acabado siendo una figura con bastante poder e influencia dentro de su pequeña jerarquía. Lo suficiente como para ir alejando las opiniones populares de las del sanguinario Greyback.

Atravesó el bar, saludó a Tom, el camarero, de manera distraída y entró por una pequeña puerta a las salas reservadas. En una de ellas estaba Lily, con un par de bebidas en la mesa frente ella.

― Hola― saludó un poco incómodo. Ella levantó la vista y clavó en él sus grandes ojos verdes.

― Hola.

Remus se sentó en la esquina opuesta a Lily y evitó mirarla fijamente. Ella golpeó suavemente la mesa con sus dedos y suspiró.

― James ha ido un momento al baño― explicó, señalando la otra bebida.

― Bien― Remus se permitió mirarla unos segundos y se fijó, por primera vez desde que había entrado en ella. Vestía un vestido negro oscuro, bastante ajustado, que no ocultaba una enorme…―. ¿Estás embarazada?

Lily parpadeó y se llevó una mano a su abultado vientre: ― ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿En qué lo has notado?― replicó con sorna―. ¿En la barriga gigantesca o en los tobillos, que no sé cómo son porque no me los veo? Deberías ser auror... tus dotes de observación son increíbles.

Remus bajó un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y no es peligroso…?

Lily bufó y arqueó una ceja: ― ¿Estar embarazada peligroso? No sé, pregúntaselo a los miles de mujeres que han parido antes que yo.

― La magia negra― corrigió Remus en un tono apaciguador―, si no es peligrosa para el bebé.

― Tonterías― replicó ella moviendo la mano y reacomodándose en su asiento.

― Lily, la magia negra es peligrosa.

― No seas ridículo, lo peligroso no es la magia. Es cómo se usa.

Remus asintió, cansado de tener esa discusión siempre que se veían. Suponía que la razón oculta de que la practicara era Snape, una especie de herencia o muestra de afecto hacia él. Y eso hacía que se sintiera terriblemente culpable. Recordaba a la Lily cándida de sus días de escuela y le gustaría recuperarla.

A la que había sido su amiga, su compañera.

La puerta se abrió y entró James. Estaba delgaducho y con barba de varios días, pero sonreía ampliamente.

― Ey, Lunático― saludó colocándose junto a él―. ¿Qué tal?

― No me puedo quejar, es genial volverte a ver― respondió Remus acariciándole el brazo amistosamente―. ¿Y tú?

James miró a Lily y sonríe: ― No podría estar mejor. ¿Ya se lo has contado, Lil?

― ¿Contarme qué?― preguntó tontamente Remus mirando del uno al otro.

― Que voy a ser padre, Lunático― James sonrió más ampliamente―. Padre.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Si ha perdonado a James, quizá… Quizá también haya esperanza para él.

Aunque sea una poca


	6. Epílogo

_Cada vida es una interesante obra literaria cuyo epílogo es el recuerdo de los demás_

― Anónimo

 **Alice y Frank**   **Longbottom**  vivieron escondidos hasta el 23 de diciembre de 1981. Ese día Neville se puso gravemente enfermo y Alice, nerviosa como solo una madre primeriza puede estarlo, decidió ir corriendo a San Mungo. Se llevó por delante a cinco mortífagos antes de que Voldemort apareciera. Neville, conocido desde ese día como el niño que vivió, tiene una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente que atestigua este suceso.

Frank, por su parte, jamás llegó a perdonarse no haber estado allí cuando Alice lo necesitaba. Su único alivio fue pensar que Neville no se había quedado huérfano del todo, que aún lo tenía a él. Nunca volvió a casarse.

 **Neville**   **Longbottom**  creció y se convirtió en un Gryffindor. Era un muchacho valiente y osado, con tanta seguridad como la que te puede dar matar al mago tenebroso más peligroso del último siglo. Y a riesgo de una vez, se le enfrentó en numerosas ocasiones durante sus años en Hogwarts, culminando en una lucha cruenta enero de 1999.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  fue finalmente juzgado y absuelto por la muerte de Severus Snape, aunque jamás recuperó el puesto de director de Hogwarts. Miembro del Wizengamot, se pasó los años de entre guerra preparando y mejorando la organización de la Orden del Fénix. Nunca se sabía qué podría pasar.

 **Mandy**  disfrutó muchísimo de la película  _Piraña_ , dijera Sirius lo que dijera. Y disfrutó mucho más el revolcón que la siguió. Lamentó muchísimo que Sirius no volviera a llamarla después de aquello, pero se recuperó pronto. Al fin y al cabo estaban en los 70 y el amor era libre. O lo fue al menos durante los últimos meses de la década.

 **Mael Belon** nunca llegó a vender su libro forrado en piel de cerdo. Durante aquella noche de 1979 un asaltante desconocido (con barba y cabello plateado) se lo robó, aunque eso no le impidió ir a pedirle a Lily la cantidad acordada. Lily decidió que una maldición de almorranas era un pago mejor que cien galeones.

 **"Edna's"**  consiguió sustituir a Lily al poco tiempo, aunque la nueva chica no estuvo a la altura de las expectativas. Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente de la siguiente…

 **Moira Smult**  envenenó sin querer al novio de su hermana, del que estaba enamorada desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts. En el juicio lo único que pudo decir en su defensa era que el caldero estaba defectuoso.

 **Peter Pettegrew**  fue arrestado poco después de la caída de Voldemort. Nadie se lo creía, pero la marca tenebrosa no daba lugar a equivocaciones. Fue condenado a la perpetua en Azkaban. James y Remus, aunque se habían sentido repugnados por lo que había hecho, iban a visitarlo de vez en cuando a la prisión y le llevaban tabletas de chocolate. Sirius jamás pudo perdonarlo.

 **Remus Lupin**  consiguió echar a Greyback de la manada de hombres lobo y puso cierto orden dentro de la organización. Se convirtió en su líder y fue la primera manada de toda Europa que formó una comunidad pacífica y con normas. A pesar de todo los licántropos siguieron siendo perseguidos y atormentados por el Ministerio de Magia.

 **Radhika Ghalib**  ayudó a Remus a formar su comunidad de hombres lobo, gastando su tiempo y parte de sus ahorros en ello. Eventualmente comenzó un idilio con uno de los licántropos de la comunidad y tuvieron tres cachorritos. Lamentó mucho el encarcelamiento de Peter, al que consideraba un buen muchacho.

 **James Potter y Lily Evans**  acabaron casándose. Él seguía bebiendo demasiado y ella practicando artes oscuras, aunque tras la finalización de la guerra lo hizo con más ojo. Tras diversas disputas acerca del nombre del bebé (Lily insistía que tenía que ser Severus, James suplicaba porque no lo fuera) y quienes deberían ser sus padrinos (James quería que fuese Sirius, Lily prefería morirse antes), nació Harley, una preciosa niñita a la que su madre no quiso darle la maldición de "Severina" como nombre.

James acabó confesándole a Lily que él había tomado parte activa en la muerte de Snape. Durmió tres meses en el sofá antes de que Lily pudiera perdonárselo.

 **Harley Potter**  fue a Gryffindor. Siempre destacó en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, durante sus años de escuela, formó pandilla con Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey. Fue buscadora y asistió al baile de Navidad con Neville Longbottom, el gran héroe. Dos años después, cuando James pensaba que no habría nada que pudiera decepcionarle de su hija, se descubrió que estaba manteniendo una relación con Draco Malfoy, el hijo de un mortífago reconocido.

James sufrió un ataque al corazón.

 **Sirius Black** acabó perdonándose a sí mismo cuando nació Harley. Aunque no fue su padrino, el elegido acabó siendo Albus Dumbledore, siempre tomó aquel papel y la mimó de manera exagerada. Aunque nunca hizo las paces con Lily, acabaron teniendo una relación muy cordial. Acabó adoptando a un par de huérfanos de guerra, decidido a enmendar sus acciones pasadas.


End file.
